


Home

by acebadger



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Farmer, Basically everyone is gonna be in this, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Humor, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, cus c'mon man, cute feels and angsty feel, first work on here, hmmmm what else do I put on here?, lots and lots o' feels, there needs to be more Harvey/male farmer, they're so cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 02:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6497056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acebadger/pseuds/acebadger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Home is where the heart is, right? Right?! Thats what Benson thought. But when life in an office grows dull and depressing he might need to rethink its meaning. So he decides to leave everything behind and start a new life. This is Benson's story...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The intro!

They say that home is where the heart is. It doesn't necessarily have to be the place where a person lives and sleeps. Home means a lot more than that. It's a strong feeling. It gives a sense of purpose and a sense of peace to those who have found it. For some it's easier to come across it. For others... not so much. Regardless, everyone finds a home one way or another.  
Some say it's fate that chooses who we end up with but it's also up to the person. They must choose there path and fight for what's theirs.  
Everyone has a home somewhere. Even in the most unexpected of places.  
You'll know when you've found it.

**Author's Note:**

> I got motivated by another story I'm currently reading called "City Slicker". Its cute you should definitely check it out. I don't know if anyone would be interested in this soooooo... Im posting this anyway. Enjoy random straggler(s)!!


End file.
